Dimensional Headaches
by animerocker646
Summary: Robin never thought that tutoring Kid Flash would ever lead to this...Wonder what it's about? Read and find out! Rated T for Kid Flash's constant flirting
1. Chapter 1

**POV's will be switching every so often, so pay attention! =D**

Wally's POV

Running around my best friend's house can be so fun most of the time. Except when it's I'm running around Batman's house and I'm stalling because I need to study for a history test tomorrow.

"Wally, come back here! I don't have time for this! Bats is going to kill me if I don't get your history tutoring session done before midnight!" Robin, no Dick yells after me, we totally don't see each other enough outside of the super hero business. I turn the corner to the next hallway to see an unmoving body lying on the carpeted floor. I skid to a quick stop and nearly trip over my feet and hit a wall in the process.

"Dick, dude, were you expecting any guests today because there's a girl on the ground in front of me," I tell him urgently. I move closer to the girl and see she's wearing a Gotham Academy uniform. I try not to ogle her body too much, because she is one of the most attractive girls I have ever met. I'm a teenage boy, sue me. Back on topic, from what I can tell she's wears glasses, keeps a bird clip in her strikingly familiar raven black hair and is about five feet six at max height.

"She's so not feeling the aster right now," Dick says to me giving his signature grin while checking her pockets. So not cool, but I don't protest.

"I've never seen her in school- AHAH! Found her school ID! Wait, this isn't possible," Robin exclaims reading the ID and handing to me. It read: Rachel Grayson. I know Robin doesn't have a sister so maybe he was cloned? We do not need another clone problem.

My lovely thoughts were disturbed by 'Rachel' waking up. She opens her eyes and reveals a startling blue, the same shade as Dick's. She mumbles something in a language I don't understand, but apparently Dick does. He turns to her and starts talking back. All I understood was when they introduced themselves.

"So, it seems that I'm from a different dimension. That wasn't how I wanted to spend my Wednesday afternoon. This is so not whelming," she grins and Dick returns it by laughing amusedly. Oh, great, there're two of them now.

"You must be Wally. You're kid flash in this dimension?" She questions me and I nod. I guess I'm not kids flash in hers. I wonder if she has a young justice team too.

"I'm gonna call Bats. I'll be right back. Wally, behave, right now she's your age and I don't want you having perverted thoughts about me from another dimension," Dick warns me as he leaves the room. Wait, so she's a female version of Dick? This is just really weird.

I turn back to Rachel to see her looking around at the walls. I also notice that she's digging through her backpack absently until she pulls out a glove and a circular communicator. She slides the glove on and a hallo computer screen pops up and she starts typing, her fingers like blurs across the keypad. I can probably run as fast as that girl can type.

"So, what's the Wally like in your dimension? Is there a Young Justice team? Is Kaldur the leader? Who's on it? Is Speedy still a jerk?" I ask bombarding her with questions. She stops typing and looks up her icy blue eyes analyzing my ever move.

"The Wally in my dimension isn't kid flash and that's all I'm telling you. Yes, there is a Young Justice team. Kaldur isn't the leader and Super Boy, Artemis, Speedy, Zatanna, Miss M, Kaldur, and I make up the team. Speedy isn't a jerk in my time line. What did you do in yours?" She questions casually ask she opens up another screen on her computer and starts typing again.

Before I can answer Dick comes running back into the room with a grin on his face. "Batman's coming as fast as he can. I think the thought of having a female ward freaks him out-" Dick was cut off by the sound of Rachel's communicator going off. The R in the middle of her communicator was blinking with each ring and it's getting really annoying, really fast.

"Robin here? Zatanna, slow down. I'm fine. I'm putting you on speaker," Rachel says to her version of Zatanna. Suddenly the screen lit up and expended so that we all could see the people of the other end. Zatanna, Artemis, and Miss M are standing there and I could vaguely see the outline of Super Boy and Speedy talking in the background.

"Mind telling me how you guys are managing to contact me. I'm in another dimension after all," she questions her friends quietly. And yet it sounded almost playful. Such a Robin thing to do.

"Wally hooked it up. I never knew how smart he was until now. Flash normally doesn't let him hang out with us-" Miss M was cut off by Artemis who looks around and sees me and Dick.

"Who's going to be in charge of the team while you're gone and care to explain the two guys standing next to you?" Artemis asks Rachel urgently. WAIT! Rachel's the leader of Young Justice in her dimension! Rachel cocks her head to the side obviously in thought and snaps her fingers when she has the answer.

"Get the boys over here, this is a team discussion," Rachel tells them and I see the girls from the other dimension calling the boys over.

"Sorry about the poor team dynamic…I guess they're lost without me. They're totally feeling the aster, heavy on the dis," Rachel tells us and Dick is rolling on the floor, cracking up over her use of the English language. I still can't believe that this is another version of Robin. It's so weird considering she's hot and all. Eww, did I just have that thought?

"Rachel, are you okay? When Wally came and said that you were missing we all assumed the worst," says the other dimensions Conner.

"Why are there two guys next to you? I swear if either of them lays a hand on you, they will pay," their Speedy tells us. I gulp, but Rachel just laughs.

"Roy, you really have to cut the over bearing brother act. I can knock most guys twice my size out. On top of that this is me in little preteen male form! And the other kid is Wally as kid flash," she informs him and could have sworn I heard Roy growl at the mention of my name.

"So, who is going to take over for you?" Kaldur asks from the other end and I can see everyone gathering around the communicator to hear her answer.

"Kaldur, you're in charge and please make sure that everything runs smooth…or at least as smooth as the team ever runs. Good luck," she orders him and closes her communicator.

**So, whatcha think? Was it what you expected? Probably not. If you did virtual cookies for you! =) There might be some more romance in later chapters. Not sure though. You know Wally though, can never keep his hands to himself.**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**Don't own Young Justice**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Okay so there was a quesiton about how all of this is possible and why Rachel is older than Dick. Well, technically worm holes are possible if you look into the fine science of it, it would impossible to generate the energy for it though, with our current technololgy. But, this is a fanfiction so it is possible. And Rachel jumped dimensions, why couldn't she be older? I mean she could be younger...they don't have to be the same age. OKAY, on with the story!**

"So, any questions?" Rachel says turning towards us with a grin on her face. I bet evil bat thoughts are running through her head right now.

"Yea, how did you get here anyway?" Dick asks suspiciously. Rachel rolls her eyes in response.

"You know how people like kidnapping Grayson us for cash? Well, these guys thought it would be really funny to send me through some portal. I guess they thought it would take me to their hideout. Well, it didn't really go as planned," she tells us shrugging it off like it's nothing.

"What was traveling through dimensions like?" I ask really curious. Yes, I, Wally West am interested in something scientific.

"Not sure. I lost conscience before they threw me in. Sorry, about that. Got your hopes up for nothing," she answers when we hear a door open and slam in another part of the house.

"Show time," Dick says waving his arm in the direction of the door. Rachel picks up her backpack, swings it over her right shoulder and follows. I walk behind her and notice the similarities to Dick and Rachel. They walk with the same stride even though Rachel is in inch heels. I bet they're like super heels. Like they might have some sort of drill in them for later use. Her hair is much shorter than in her school picture. It's cropped to a short shoulder length cut. I suppose that it's better for fighting.

We make it to the front parlor in about a minute. Bruce Wayne is standing there looking over Rachel like she was an imposter. "You're Rachel then?" Bruce questions her and she nods back with a serious face.

"How do I know that you aren't an imposter?" asks her taking in her every move. They then have a glare down and Bruce then goes all Batman and throws a bat-a-rang at her head. She dips into a bridge position having the projectile miss by inches. Immediately she retaliates by throwing a bird-a-rang back. Bruce was expecting it and moves slightly to the left. It misses by inches and hits the door behind him.

Rachel pushes a button and an electric shock comes out of both weapons connecting the two. I guess this is bat talk for 'we're comrades?' I will never understand Bats.

Suddenly, Rachel's phone starts ringing again. "Oh, dear, this is going to be interesting. Excuse me for a moment," she says walking away from the entry way and down the hall where she assumes it's quieter.

Dick gives an evil chuckle and hacks one of the many hidden cameras in the manor and then Rachel's holographic image appears. I dash over to Dick and look over his shoulder to watch the live streaming. I feel a presence behind me and turn around to see Bruce staring at the image as well. I guess even the Batman is curious about this girl too. Right as she flips open the phone the fun begins.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about this. You must be so worried. I know we planned to do something tonight. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Yes, put Bruce on the phone," Rachel says to the person on the other line. I wonder who she was talking to. It sounds like a boyfriend, but I could be imagining things.

I focus back on the screen to see that Rachel is pinching the bridge of her nose in agitation. I'm going to assume that her Bruce is grilling her over the fact that she ended up in another dimension.

"No, I thought I told you this already, I don't bring the taser to school-" I think she got cut off. Wait, bring what to school! "Look, I'm fine. Wally and Barry are working together on this. I can take care of myself-" cut off again. This Batman must be really protective of her. I guess having a daughter does that to a guy…hope I never have a daughter, it seems really scary. I can only hope that the guy she's dating is good enough for her or Bruce will kill him or at least make him disappear.

"I'll keep up my training. I won't taste strange liquids. I'll make sure no guy gets his hands on me. Stop worrying. Talk to you soon. Bye dad," she says concluding her call. She leans against the wall and angles her head back so it's facing the camera. I swear I could see tears trying not to spill from her eyes, but then again I could be wrong because at this exact moment she winks and waves at the camera we're using. How does she know?

Dick closes the screen as she walks back into the room. She has a grin on her face looking at our slightly flushed faces from her catching us. "So, your Bruce wants you to carry a taser with you? That's so not whelming," Dick tells her with a smirk and she rolls her eyes in return.

"Sorry about that. So, what are we going to do now? Do you guys have some master plan, because from what I've been told there isn't anything for me to do, but wait," she explains quietly waiting for us to answer.

It kind of weird to see her vulnerable. I wonder what her mentor said to her to change her behavior so much. I mean ten minutes ago she was out going and spunky. Now, she's quiet and contemplative.

"You're welcome to stay here, Miss Rachel. I assume Master Richard and Bruce feel the same way," Alfred asks coming out of nowhere, like normal.

I swear Bruce's eyes bugged out when Alfred welcomed the new girl that showed up about a half hour ago. The bat family isn't the best at trusting people, I mean it took me three years to learn the identities of Batman and Robin and Batman still isn't happy about it.

Out of nowhere there is a bright flash. We all cover our eyes and there's a loud thump followed by a crashing noise.

"Oh my, Wally! What are you doing here! Flash always tells you not to touch anything!" Rachel shouts running over to the where the flash had come from.

There is some noise from the other hall. It sounds like clinking of metal into place and when the both round the corner I see a guy wearing a flash t-shirt, plane jeans and neon yellow polo shoes, he has shaggy red hair that's down to his ears and some of it hangs in his face messily, a lean wiry build, he has familiar bright green eyes, but the most noticeable thing about Rachel's Wallace West is the fact that he's in a wheelchair.

"Roy wasn't lying, in this dimension I am kid flash, cool," he comments looking at me with a smile. How can he just look at me so calmly? How has he not broken down into a rage? Then I notice that Rachel is putting a comforting arm on his shoulder. Is he dating her?

**Hey! I hope you liked the twist at the end! **

**If you can guess who Rachel's boyfriend is, you get a super virtual cookie!**

**Reviews would be awesome! (begging in front of the screen) PLEASE! =D**

**~Animerocker**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, we're still in Wally's POV and I'm enjoying the positive feedback and the questions. If you have any please ask! I might actually have an answer!**

"Yea, Roy wasn't lying for once. Though he freaked out over the fact that there is a guy my age here, who he can't constantly watch," she tells him annoyed with the over protectiveness of her Roy.

"We hang out all the time though!" he says punching her shoulder lightly as she rolls her eyes at the comment.

"Yes, but that's at the manor where there are cameras everywhere. You could watch someone do anything, like talk on the phone," Rachel says flipping us off from behind her Wally. So, I guess she did notice that she was being watched. Once again, must be a bat thing.

"Dinner is ready," Alfred tells us and that gets me excited! DINNER means FOOD!

"Race you there, Kid Flash," Rachel's Wally says to me, which confuses me until he quickly zooms off on his wheelchair, rivaling me and my Uncle Barry's speed. I quickly race after him. I caught up at the door and beat him in, but this guy is fast for a dude in a wheelchair.

About a minute later Rachel and Dick come in with Bruce tailing them. He obviously doesn't trust her yet and isn't leaving Dick alone with her. I catch the last bit of her conversation, "The wheels are designed not to wear out with the constant friction from the speed he goes at. It goes best in straight lines though. It's really awesome that his speed isn't centered around his legs, even though he isn't able to run, his metabolism is still ridiculously fast and he needs to be fed."

So, he was kid flash at some point in his life. I wonder what happened to him that caused him to be paralyzed. Before I can open my mouth and ask the food comes into the room and I start stuffing my face. I catch Rachel's eye and she looks at my eating habits in disgust. The other Wally is eating normally and laughing at the faces Rachel's making.

"What caused your accident," Bruce asks bluntly at to the other Wally. You know what I'm naming him Wally2. Okay, so Bruce is being rude to Wally2 right now.

"Bruce!" Dick yells in a fatherly sort of voice. I guess it's like he's chastising a child.

"It's okay, it was on one of my first missions as kid flash. I don't even remember who I was fighting, but a bus was flipped and kind of landed on me. Or more importantly, my legs. Even with the advanced healing I was paralyzed for life. My arms still work pretty fast and so does my mind, so there isn't a real problem. I go to Gotham Academy with Rachel on scholarship, but sadly I'm graduating this year. So, I'll be abandoning her for college," Wally2 replies wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"You're such a drama queen. Honestly, I'll survive without your immaculate presence," Rachel mutters loud enough for us to hear causing everyone to laugh except Wally2 who just pouts.

I notice that Bruce and Robin are looking each other contemplating silently. I bet their communicating telepathically. "Wally, do you remember the first time that we visited Central City? You almost got crushed by a bus, but I got you out of the way. Do you think that that's the day he was talking about?" Dick questions me and the two from the other dimension stop and turn to us.

"That would make sense. Bruce wanted me to spend time with other girls my age. I was with Barbra Gordon that day. The next week was going to head off to Central to meet Kid Flash, but he was in a wheelchair and Flash told us Wally would never walk again. So, I guess that my gender changed a lot of things," Rachel says rubbing her temples tiredly. I notice that Wally's fists are clenched, but his face is showing that he's calm.

"Rachel, I've accepted the fact that I won't be able to walk again. Don't beat yourself up over this. It was an accident, I made a mistake. Obviously, me not being kid flash makes me smarter since this kid flash doesn't seem like the brightest lit bulb on the chandelier," Wally2 says making me angry, I mean I'm smart, sometimes.

"Hey, I recreated the flash experiment!" I shout at him frustrated. Rachel rolls her eyes at my frustration.

"Stop playing who's smarter, Wally and Kid Flash," she orders and then turns to Bruce, "So what are you going to do with us? It's not like we have clothes for a long trip and from what I've been told it might take a few days for the portal to be fixed. I only have spare clothes for one day," Rachel informs him and he gives her tired look.

"Kid Flash, Dick, please take these two to get some clothes. I'll try and see if I can help solve this dimensional headache,"**(A/N get it? It's the title of the story! XD)** Bruce tells us walking off into another room.

About an hour later we were all walking down the streets of Gotham with Rachel pushing Wally2's wheelchair forward. Both of them where wearing disguises. Rachel just put in some brown colored contacts, while Wally2 on the other hand has a blonde wig on. I took a little while to get what we needed, but Rachel got everything. They were chatting about something in their timeline and laughing about it.

"Maybe you should stick with blonde hair. It doesn't look bad on you," she teases him and ruffles his wig making sure not to knock it off. Those two are obviously best friends or maybe something more... They're constantly flirting with each other. I guess that my attitude didn't change through the dimensions.

"Wally, is that you?" I hear a voice call out from behind me. No way, it can't be her. I turn around to see a familiar blonde ponytail attached to Artemis.

"What are you doing in Gotham?" I ask her sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck. I could swear I heard Wally2 cough out 'smooth.'

"I live in Gotham, Wally. I have a better question what are you doing here and why are you hanging out with Richard Grayson?" she asks me suspiciously. I really hope she doesn't figure out Dick's identity. Batman would kill me.

"Hey, Crock, it's nice to see you too," Dick replies good naturedly.

**A/N**

**So, no one has guessed who Rachel's boyfriend is! I'm surprised, I thought I made it pretty obvious...well if I didn't sorry. PLEASE GUESS! it would make my day! (and trust me it doesn't take much, since I have to work on a project and a take home test and then study for a spanish test. Anything at this point would make my day=)**

**~Animerocker**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo, enjoy the chapter!**

I notice out of the corner of my eye Rachel and Wally2 talking quietly while Dick and Artemis catch up and snap at each other. A second later a look of realization dawns on Artemis' face. "No, way. You can't be," she mumbles to herself and Dick's eyes go wide.

Rachel looks like she wants to laugh at how bad this situation looks. Wally2 is mildly amused. "Is something wrong with your friend?" Rachel asks Dick and he shakes his head and offers to take her to his house to 'calm down'? In other words he is taking her to Bat's place to be threatened. That's why I hate his secret identity.

"Wally, that was all your fault," Dick hisses to me and I feel kind of bad, I mean yeah this one is my fault. Batman is going to kill me.

"What are you guys mumbling about? You look like an old married couple in each other faces like that," Wally2 snickers and Rachel slaps him on the back of the head before her phone goes off again.

"Rachel, here-" she answers the phone and her eyebrows scrunch up a little bit before she blows out a breathe that she was holding.

"When will it be working again? I know he's right here next to me. The idiot pressed a button," Rachel tells the person on the other line.

"About two days? I can live with that. Oh, your uncle wants to talk to you," Rachel says handing the phone to Wally2 and he starts talking science to Uncle Barry in his dimension, I think.

"Wally, who are the two tagalongs? I mean is Batman doing something with them too?" Artemis asks me as we walk into the manor. Well, she dropped the Baywatch nickname, so these two must really freak her out.

"I doubt you would believe me even if I told you," I reply watching Wally2 and Rachel enter the house.

When we enter the house Bruce is standing there waiting for us. Oh, dear, poor Artemis. I don't think that she is going to make this one out alive. "Artemis, please follow me. I believe that we have some business to discus. You four entertain yourselves till I'm done," he orders us. I'm not really sure what that means, but I think that Rachel and Dick are sharing telepathic ideas because their eyes lit up at the same moment and they both sprint off into the same direction.

"I hate it when she does that," Wally2 mutters rolling off in their general direction.

About ten minutes later we find them in a personal gym with all sorts of gymnastic equipment in it. There were beams and bars all over this room, rings, uneven bars, and some matted floor. I look to the around the room and find Dick and Rachel in workout clothes stretching on the floor. When did they get the chance to change I don't know, but might as well not argue with it.

"What are you two doing?" I ask them exasperated. Dick and Rachel both look at each other and give a short laugh.

"Keeping ourselves entertained. We figured that we might as well see which Robin is better trained," Rachel explains coming out of a stretch and I hear something pop out of place. I look back at Rachel to see her lying on her stomach, but her feet are hanging right above her face.

"No, way! You got to learn contortion! No fair!" Dick exclaims loudly looking slightly offended since he never got to learn it. Thank goodness.

"I guess I might be a little bit more flexible than you," she smiles devilishly at him and continues making her body create forms that make me want to vomit out the dinner I ate a little while ago.

After they finish stretching they jump around the on the mat doing flips and stuff, yea I don't know the names of these things, sue me, I'm a speedster not a gymnast.

Soon enough Dick turns on the final countdown and the two of them go back and forth doing multiple backflips, front flips, some twisty things in the air, and I'm losing patience. "Wish we could do some areal work, but all that stuff is in the batcave and it's off limits to you for now," Dick says after he finishes up yet another set of impossible combinations.

"It's fine," Rachel replies doing four backflips without even breaking a sweat or concentration. It's interesting to watch for a while until I look down at Wally2 see him the wheelchair. It bothers me how causal he is about being crippled for life…

"Why do not care that you're in a wheelchair?" I bluntly ask him and he just turns to be with a half sided grin.

"Well, it happened about six months after I became kid flash. It was a total accident too, but I had to get over it. If I stayed bitter forever over something I couldn't change I wouldn't be able to keep up with anyone. On top of that someone had to take care of Rachel. Don't get me wrong, she's an awesome girl, but she gets into some serious trouble. She's like my little sister, so I can't let her get hurt. I mean someone's got to protect her from the male population, even if she has a boyfriend already." He says grumbling the last part out. **(A/N All you that thought Wally2 you were wrong=)**

Wait, if Wally2 isn't her boyfriend then who is? Suddenly, her phone goes off and the annoying ringtone keeps going until she stops jumping around and picks it up.

"Conner, what going on?" Rachel answers sounding generally concerned. I look next to me to see Wally2's eyes narrow slightly at Rachel's tone.

"What do you mean the mountains been infiltrated? Is everyone okay?" she shouts over the phone. Oh, man that really sucks for her and the team. I hear her Conner mutter something back and she pinches the bridge of her nose.

**Did I surprise anyone?**

**Animerocker646**

**PS**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm on a roll tonight! Two chapters in one day! =)**

"Alright, I'll help you get into control room. I can't believe that someone hacked Batman's system, but then again, I do it all the time," she replies. She tells him quite a few complicated instructions before I hear a soft bark and shout of joy from the other end. I guess wolf is with him.

"Alright, now to disable the stasis fields you need to look for the main panel. The main system should take you there without my help, but I'll stay on till you manage to disable it," she tells him and there is a soft click from the other end and then an alarm. I hear some shouting, a loud yell and a crack.

"Conner, report!" Rachel nearly shrieks. There's a bark from the other end and a groan. I see Rachel sigh in relief.

"That's who hacked the system. That's not very good, are the others coming to? Oh, good. I'll talk to you soon. Yes, I promise, bye," she sighs hanging up the phone. She leans against the wall and slowly slumps down on the floor.

Wally2 wheels over to her quickly checking her forehead for a fever or something. Rachel swats his hand away and mumbles something incoherently and Wally2 looks flustered by what she told him.

"Is something wrong?" Dick asks them curiously. Rachel mumbles something that I didn't hear, but Dick does and he almost jumped a foot in the air. She gives him a grin and walks over to her bag and grabs something out of it. It looks like a box, oh crap, I think she's holding a box of tampons…

Superheroes aren't trained for these situations! I don't know how to deal with this! The world suddenly starts spinning and the world fades into black.

"Are you serious? He fainted after he saw a box of tampons?" I hear a female voice snicker. Oh, no.

"Welcome back, Baywatch, I didn't think that you were such a wimp. It was just a box of tampons," Artemis barks out laughing. I'm not going to be living this down for a while.

"Dick, patrol. Wally, Barry says that he'll be here in an hour to get you. And Artemis, your mother is looking for you. Go home," Bruce orders going into Batman mode and taking Dick away from us. Wait, I'm forgetting something… I have a history test tomorrow!

"Crap, I have a history test tomorrow," I exclaim and Rachel and Wally2 roll their eyes.

"Wally, go and get in contact with your Uncle. I'll help this Wally with history," Rachel orders and Wally2. He then speeds off on his wheelchair.

Rachel and I walk back to Dick's room, since I left all the study material there. Is it wrong that I find her attractive? Even though she has a boyfriend and is Dick in an alternate universe.

"Will you stop ogling so we can study," Rachel snaps motioning for me to sit next to her on the large king sized bed where the text book is sitting. I gulp and quickly sit next to her.

"So, what's it like being a female Robin?" I ask her curiously, since no one has asked her yet. I guess we've all been so focused on Wally2 that we've been overlooking Rachel.

"It can't be so much different from being a male Robin, except maybe the male villains would stop the….well rape attempts I guess. There is a reason why I carry a taser with me, or normally do anyway. My Bruce is really protective of me, more so than this Robin. It's interesting to see the difference between the two of us. And then seeing you and my Wally, it makes me realizes that everything changed with my gender. It also seems that Roy's attitude changed, which is strange," Rachel contemplates quietly.

I wonder what other changes came out of the gender change between Dick and Rachel, but I can't dwell on this now. I have to study…ugh

It takes about an hour to get the information into my head, but sadly I'm dozing off. Rachel's already asleep on the couch on the opposite side of the room from the bed I'm lying on. I tried for a good twenty minutes to find out who her boyfriend is, but I didn't get anything out of her. She is just as well trained as Dick is when it comes to lying and beating around the bush.

"Hey, did she really fall asleep on you? I keep telling her that it's not a good thing for her to do when in the presence of guests, but she never listens," Wally2 says mocking Rachel in a friendly way.

"Shut up, Wally," Rachel mutters getting up. She rubs her eyes gently making her look quite a few years younger than she really is. Rachel sits up gives Wally2 the famous bat glare.

"Uncle Barry and I have found out how the dimensional rifts work and I think that we should be able to get us home tomorrow," Wally2 tells Rachel. Her eyes literally bug out of her head.

"That's good. The team is falling apart without me," Rachel says dozing off again. Wally2 looks like he wants to do something to move her, but can't.

"Can you take her to the room across from here. It's not like I don't trust you, but I don't want her waking up here with just you around," Wally2 explains. I carefully walk over to Rachel and pick her up bridal style into the other room.

"Touch me and I brake you," she mutters darkly and I put her on the bed in the opposite room. She quickly curls up and falls back asleep.

"Master Wallace, your uncle is here," Alfred tells me and I run over to Dick's room, grab my stuff, pack it up and I meet my uncle at the door. When I get there I see him talking to Wally2. Uncle Barry sees me and waves me over. We look at each other, say our goodbyes to Wally2 and speed off into the distance back to Central.

**This is the last chapter in Wally's POV**

**Okay, well I'm thinking the two chapters should be in either Wally2 POV or Rachel's I'm in the middle of deciding...**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**I still really like reviews! If you give them to me that would be lovely. It makes me smile! and after the crazy week i've had I need to smile! And I have three papers to write tomorrow...and one has to be in spanish. X.x**

**Wish me luck! Though i do plan on finishing this story this weekend, I hope this part made you smile! =)**

**NOW, ONCE MORE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will be in Wally2's POV and the last one will be in Rachel's POV...I thought it would be better like that! I love all the reviews I'm getting! They're super inspiring! It makes me want to write more! Enjoy the second to last chapter!**

Wally2's POV

It sucks being in a wheelchair when you're faced with two flights of stairs and no one to help you. Luckily for me, my wheelchair is specially designed by Rachel and Uncle Barry. I flip open of the arm rest and reveal a panel of brightly colored buttons. I push one of the many blue ones and the wheelchair turns into a hover-chair. The wheels flip up and I quickly float up the stairs. When I get back up to the floor that Rachel's on and turn off the hover device. I quietly wheel into her room and see that she's still sleeping with on hand hanging off the edge of the bed.

I go over to the couch and attempt to get on it without waking Rachel up. After about five minutes of quiet cursing later, I manage to get on it! One point for the cripple kid. I lie down and stare at the ceiling till I fall asleep.

I wake up on something soft. I look around and find myself on the bed, I look to the couch and see Rachel lying on it. How did I not notice her pick me up? More importantly how did she manage? I mean, yea I'm scrawny, but I'm six one and she five six, I don't see how it's possible.

"You're a pain to carry, thought you should know. I'm going to take a shower. Be back in ten minutes," she tells me walking out of the room. I pout and just stay sitting in the bed there isn't much I can do considering my wheelchair is on the other side of the room. I swear she did that on purpose.

Five minutes later, I hear is a soft knock on the door and Alfred walks in looking worried and tired, "Is something wrong, Alfred? Rachel should be back any minute," I assure him and sit myself up. I quickly force myself to the other end of the bed and swing my legs over the side with a little momentum. Of course I nearly fall off the bed, don't try that at home kids. If Rachel saw that she would kill me…

"Wally, what do you think that you're doing?" Oh crap. "Oh, hi Alfred, is something wrong?" Rachel asks wearing some skinny jeans and red t-shirt. She has a towel wrapped around her neck with her hair over it so I can absorb the water. She glares at my slightly, grabs my chair and helps me onto it before Alfred answers.

"Yes, Masters Bruce and Richard were taken by the Joker last night. The Justice League has just been informed, but I fear that they may be a while before they get here," he informs us. Rachel gives me a look and I nod my head. I guess that it's time for her to show this dimensions baddies whose boss.

"I'll get ready to go then. Is the R-cycle is working condition?" She asks him getting her Robin costume out of her bag.

"Yes, but how are you going to manage this alone?" Alfred questions her seriously as she walks over to the bathroom once more to change.

"I'll be watching her back like always. Take me to the cave. I'll monitor everything," I reply quietly. Alfred complies and shows me to the cave. Of course this time I had some help with the stairs, which is always nice.

By the time I get to the cave and set up the cameras and communicator system, Rachel comes in wearing the same costume as the Robin here except it looks like she took the R off her uniform. Her utility belt is tilted on her waist, and you can tell she's female unlike the Robin here.

"Here's your communicator and ear piece with the camera so I can watch your back, I have also located Robin and Batman. The R-cycle is at the exit like normal," I tell her and she nods and takes off out of the cave.

I turn on the camera that we set up in her mask and monitor her as she speeds down the streets of Gotham towards the warehouse district where Batman and Robin are.

"Wally, activate the cameras hidden in warehouse district and see if you can find which on their in. If they try and hack you out keep, tell me," Rachel orders me. She pulls into the warehouse seconds later and climbs onto the roof. I manage to access the cameras and look for the one with the Joker and Bats. It takes about five minutes, but I finally spot them.

"Rachel, warehouse 6C, and hurry he's taking out his knives and guns," I inform her and she picks up speed. She jumps up onto the roof and looks in. I loose visual of her for a few seconds before she reappears on the screen in the warehouse.

By this time I'm only watching the camera with the Joker, Batman, Robin, and Rachel in it. She slowly descends from the ceiling upside down. I notice that Robin and Batman make no attempt to move or notice her. "Oh, Batsy and Robby, what am I going to do with you first? So many possibilities, but of course we'll take the youngest first," the Joker tells them excitedly motioning for his two goons to grab Robin for him. The thing is that they don't show up and the Joker gets an irritated look on his face.

"Now, where did they go?" the Joker asks slightly deranged. Right as he says it the two goons drop from the rafters, both out cold.

"Joker, would you like to play with another hero?" Rachel's voice asks from somewhere in the room.

"Ooo, a new game! Sounds like fun. Now, where are you?" The Joker asks shooting randomly around the room. From the camera I'm using I can see a little movement from the side of room and then there's a loud explosion. Once the smoke clears I see Rachel's foot collide with the side of the Joker's face and he goes down like a rock.

"You lose," she comments and starts to untie Batman and Robin. Both of them look grateful for her help and all three of them take off before the cops come and see what caused the explosion.

I turn off the cameras and wait for Rachel to come back to the cave. I decide to grab some of her clothes for her. I know she hates wearing her Robin costume all the time. She her to wear it enough, being in young justice and all. It takes about twenty minutes for them to get from one side of Gotham and back. They enter the cave looking tired, but it could have ended worse.

"I take it that everything went well, Mistress Rachel?" Alfred asks from the doorway and she nods. I toss her some spare clothes. She smiles at me gratefully and goes to change. Batman and Robin follow her lead and they all come back changed in regular civilian clothes.

The communicator goes off loudly through the cave. I wheel over and pick it up.

"Hey, it's Wally," I answer to the person on the other line. There is a muffled reply from the other end. Oh, man it's Batman.

"Is she alright? This is a private line," he growls from the other end. He's going to kill me when I get back.

I toss Rachel her phone and she catches it and starts talking to her mentor on the other end. "Yes, oh, you're sending him over? I didn't think you wanted him within a mile distance from me. I'm not arguing, tell him I'll see him soon. Yes, I'll tell Wally to set everything up. Bye," she tells him closing the communicator.

I can guess who he's sending over and it makes my skin crawl. I hate watching her with her boyfriend…oh well.

I wheel back over to everyone and explain to this Batman what I'm about to do and get to work. Within the hour the dimensional transmitter on this end is working. All I need is to wait for the signal to catch the one in mine and everything should work its self out.

Ten minutes later the signal catches and a bright rift opens and two people come out. Rachel runs to the male, I roll me eyes and try not to vomit.

**I hope you enjoyed the second to last chapter! Everyone will finally learn who the boyfriend is! **

**It's going to be an interesting surprise for some, but maybe not from others...**

**~Animerocker**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I mean if you want the last chapter done by tomorrow that is...=) I could always make you all wait an extra week until I feel like I've punshed you enough! MAWAHAHAHAHA **


	7. Chapter 7

**THe final Chapter...enjoy!**

Rachel's POV

When the dimensional hole opens two people walk out, one is Artemis and the other is Conner, my boyfriend. I've seen what he can do in this world and it's nothing in comparison to what he can do in mine. Conner in this world apparently can't fly and has serious attitude problems. Then again they've only known him for a few months.

The first time that I met Conner was during the whole Cadmus thing and he seemed to be very protective of me from the start. At first I thought it was because I was a girl and didn't have any super powers, but later on I found out that it was something different. I helped him pick out his name about a week after we met. I mean he couldn't be named Superboy forever. It's been about two years since that day and some things changed. He can fly, he grew his hair out a bit, his blue eyes have more experience behind them, and he has my two unrelated brothers after him.

Back to the current situation, I'm basically running over to him. I give Artemis a wink before wrapping my arms around him and she rolls her eyes and goes to yell at Wally. Oh, yea, he and Artemis are dating. It was so obvious that they liked each other…

"Conner, I've missed you," I tell him hugging him tightly and he gently returns it. He's actually really gentle when he's tries.

"Never do that again, Rachel. You scared me half to death," Conner chastises lightly pulling me in for a kiss. I return it happily. I didn't realize how much I missed him until now.

"Conner, hands above the waist!" Wally yells ruining the moment. I glare at him and he filches slightly. Good, cower under my glare.

"You're dating Conner! Batman barely trusts me with him. How did you end up dating him?" Dick questions me extremely curious.

"We're under a trial period. If you didn't notice, Bruce is very protective of me, so he's letting us test out our relationship," I explain to them watching their reactions. Suddenly a loud boom goes through the cave and Conner pushes me behind him. And a bunch of guys in capes come crashing into the room. It looks like Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Martian Man Hunter, and the Flash all showed up to save them…an hour too late.

They spot me, Conner, Artemis, and Wally and stop. It seems that they thought we were trying to kidnap them.

About ten minutes later everything is explained. Superman is watching Conner apprehensively the entire time. "Is there something you need, Superman?" Conner questions his eyes narrowing slightly. I put my hand on his arm and he calms down instantly. Even in my time Superman and Conner's relationship is strained at best.

"How have your powers developed over the best two years?" Superman asks skeptically waiting for Conner to take the bait and lose his temper.

"Fine, I can fly and use my heat vision, I'd suggest not pissing me off. I still want this dimension to have a Superman," he replies shortly causing me to stifle a laugh.

Superman looks like he wants to rip his head off, but instead turns on me. "How are you allowed to date him? Did Cadmus design you and you replace the Robin of your dimension?" he snaps at me and Conner punches him in the face.

Ouch, Superman just got served. Of course it doesn't end after one punch, it turns into an all-out brawl. The other League members watch the fight and try to help out, but they just end up getting pushed way. I thought this was going to be simple, then again nothing in my life has ever been simple.

I decide that I should probably stop before Conner gets hurt. I pull out my Kryptonite injector and jump into the fight. I hear Wally yell my name before I jump on Superman's shoulders surprising him enough to pause for a moment and letting me inject the liquid kryptonite into his arm, sadly he flings me off him before the kryptonite takes effect. I go flying through the air and brace myself for the impact with the incoming wall, but it never comes.

I feel strong arms envelope me and stop the wall and I from making friends. "You know liquid kryptonite doesn't take effect as fast the stones," Conner reminds me and I roll my eyes.

"I know, but I didn't want you to go all weak in the knees over the stuff. On top of that he can't fight anymore," I explain to him and turn to Superman who is lying on the floor in pain with the rest of League watching me warily.

"You need to watch yourself. Honestly, I'm the only Robin in my dimension and that's the way I plan on keeping it. Just because you're upset that you have a clone doesn't mean you can take it out on me or Conner! Wally, Artemis, go on ahead of us. Tell Bruce what's going on and why I'll be a little late," I wink at them and they go through the portal with Wally glaring at Conner mouthing 'hands above the waist' to Conner.

"Now, Dick, Bruce, thank you for having me. If you ever end up in my dimension I'll be happy to help you. Oh, and the shot should wear off in about a half hour," I tell them while Conner makes his way towards the dimensional hole with me in his arms.

"You're a piece of work," Conner says to me smirking. I give him a grin in return and bring my lips to his as we walk through the portal.

"Keep your lips to yourself," I hear Roy hiss. Oh, the joys of being home at Mount Justice. Conner puts me back on the ground and I turn to see my friends and family. Megan, Kaldur, and Roy all pull me into a group hug.

After all my friends got to hug me I turn to Bruce and he gives me a rare smile. I can tell he was worried about me. He pulls me into a tight fatherly hug. "Don't you ever go dimension hopping without me ever again. You have no idea how worried I was. I thought I lost my daughter," he admits sincerely. If he wasn't Batman he would probably be tearing up.

"I missed you too dad," I tell him returning the hug. I hear a throat clear behind me and notice that it's Conner.

"As much as I'd love to stay here, I promised Conner we'd hang out, see you guys later!" I say to them grabbing Conner by the hand as we both run to the exit. I hear Roy and Wally in the background yelling something that sounds like, "Hands above the waist."

We make it out of the Mountain and Conner picks me up and takes me to a quiet area of the beach for some much needed personal time. "So, where were we before my idiot brothers interrupted us?" I question Conner jokingly and he pulls me in for another kiss.

One always wonders what would happen if things were different when they were born. I wouldn't change a thing. I have a pretty good life with the perfect boyfriend.

"Rachel, I love you," Conner whispers waiting tentatively for my answer. I think things just got a little bit more perfect.

"Love you too, Conner," I tell him smiling and bring him in for one last kiss.

**Thanks for reading! I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy for you all...I really liked writing this story too!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**I hope i wasn't too predictable! =D**

**Oh, i don't own Young Justice...thought I should mention that.**


End file.
